


Cold Senses

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Captain America (Movies), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Curiosity, Guns, Heist, Heist gone wrong, Inspired by..., Intimacy, M/M, Post-Crime, Touch-Starved, Touching, Worried Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘click’ his breath hitched and he closed his eyes for a mere moment before taking another easy breath and then slowly glancing to his side, the former agent was standing there with his own handgun, the tip of the barrel only an inch or two from his temple. Clearly, it was a very dangerous idea to sneak into an assassin’s zone, and very imbecilic notion. One would call him an idiot, but they would be dead before the word left their lips.</p><p>“What’re you doing here,” it was clearly an order for him to answer, there was no sound of a question at the end of the sentence.</p><p>“Came to check on you,” he purred</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Gonna Be A Cold Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894796) by [Chichirinoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda), [Miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko). 



> I really seriously wanted to write this after reading 'It's Gonna Be A Cold Winter', but didn't around to it until recently. Hope you like it, and thank you to 'Chichirinoda' and 'Miko' for unintentionally giving me the idea and letting me write it and tag it as an inspired piece :)
> 
> Fantastic story by the way, just sayin xD

It wasn’t that he felt bad or even guilty for getting anyone hurt, no. He was just making sure that he hadn’t actually severally injured one of his own, if he could called James that. While on the latest heist gone-wrong, his Cold-gun had jammed and only a few seconds later, exploded. The newest addition to the Rogues seemed to have seen it coming and grabbed the gun, but didn’t have the time to throw it far enough so they weren’t in the blast radios. The only one that had anything close to an injury was Leonard, having felt a few frozen shards skim his skin, leaving cuts in their wake. While James had been standing almost dead centre in the explosion.

If he hadn’t been wearing thick thermals and a bullet vest, he wouldn’t be standing. But that left him curious. He’d raised his left arm to shield his face and neck and the blast froze his limb. The white and icy blue substance grew and expanded over his arm and yet, after the moment was over, he dropped the limb like it was nothing, even moved it around like the ice wasn’t there. They hadn’t managed to finish the heist, due to obvious setbacks, and left in a hurry. James didn’t return to the warehouse, he’d left and Leonard assumed that he went home.

He wasn’t worried, even if the man _did_ seem shook up after the blast. The expression he wore was odd, something he hadn’t seen on him. It was like he was shocked, frozen in the state of a PTSD moment, inwardly shaken and dazed and unable to pull himself back and compose himself to the point of the unnervingly calm man he always seemed to be when in the Rogues company. Though, like he’d said, it only lasted a moment. Composure came soon after, as if highly trained enough to regain his mind. Again, he wasn’t worried...  

Leonard would deny any accusation that he did, in fact, care, and that he placed a tracker on the man not too long ago. Though he was sure that the assassin knew it was there, even if he said nothing of it. There wasn’t a chance that he didn’t. He wasn’t deemed an assassin for nothing, and especially if he’d been forced to work as a HYDRA agent. James was trained for this, so he knew that Leonard had bugged him.

Once he reached the building the tracker had stopped at, Len raised a brow, a light hum leaving his lips. It wasn’t unexpected, but nor was it _expected_. It seemed that they lived in the same large, multi-storey, rundown apartment building. Or the apartment building that Leonard would stay at if he didn’t spend every moment at the warehouse. Now that he thought on it, Lisa was the one that actually... used... it...

A thought suddenly occurred.

A massive city, filled with rundown apartment buildings and James happened to be in the same one his sister? And when she wasn’t there, but back at the warehouse? It gave him the impression that he may be searching for something, maybe looting her or planting his own bugs, or he could even be waiting for her to return. Or he intentionally bought a room here to keep an eye on her. Either way, this felt dirty, an inside job maybe.

With the thoughts suddenly fuelling him, Leonard sneered and dropped his gaze to his tracker-screen, noting the almost 3d whereabouts of where the man was and he stoked into the building, following the path he thought out from the screen. Fifth floor, nearer the end of the hall. A separate room to his sisters. So maybe his last thought on why he was there may be the correct assumption.

The elevator ride was surprisingly fast, and so was his stride as he stepped down the hallway, fast, but as quietly as possible. Once he reached the door, he paused and took a calm breath, easing his mind to calm. He actually felt rather foolish. He had no weapon apart from a simple handgun, since his cold-gun exploded, and he was about to confront a former HYDRA assassin. A stupid plan indeed.

Leonard took another breath, his hand now reaching out to grab the handle and he turned it, the silent click being a sign that it was open, to which he knitted his brow to. The Rogue would assume that it would’ve been locked, regardless of the man being overly strong and knowing he’d be able to take care of himself. Either way, he gradually eased the door open, being as silent as he was in a highly guarded heist and peeked into the darkly lit room. He hadn’t initially seen anyone there, the silence and emptiness giving him the sign. So Leonard snuck further in, opening the door wider and then-

‘ _click_ ’ his breath hitched and he closed his eyes for a mere moment before taking another easy breath and then slowly glancing to his side, the former agent was standing there with his own handgun, the tip of the barrel only an inch or two from his temple. Clearly, it was a very dangerous idea to _sneak_ into an assassin’s zone, and very imbecilic notion. One would call him an idiot, but they would be dead before the word left their lips.

“What’re you doing here,” it was clearly an order for him to answer, there was no sound of a question at the end of the sentence.

“Came to check on you,” he purred, using the usual drawl in his tone to make it seem as if he hadn’t thought badly about James, or thought that he’d been watching his sister. And his statement wasn’t really a lie, so the assassin couldn’t call him on it, which he was thankful for. Speaking of...

His gaze was drawn downwards, noting the lack of a shirt and... _metal_... His arm. It shone bright in narrow, lit lines from the dim light, the very advanced material seeming almost as if it was painted on and made specifically for him. The shine and now faint buzzing to be heard made it seem real... and it clicked in his mind, a very confident assumption that it was indeed real, when he saw the left side of his chest, where the metal met skin. It was... horrifying. His skin had a rough looking texture, butchered and scarred from lower down on the crook of his neck and it wound down, curving over his pectoral and curving further against his ribs. He couldn’t see any further because the man was at an angle, only a smidge more than half of the arm was in Leonards’ sight.

No wonder he never took his long-sleeved shirts’ off when training in the warehouse. It could easily be seen that James didn’t want anyone to see it. Leonard was actually afraid that he might not be able to sleep tonight after seeing such a spine-chillingly butchered body.

Did this mean that the metal was a prostheses? It seemed like it. What happened to this man?

“Don’t look at me like that. I don’t want or need your pity,” Leonard must’ve had his thoughts written on him, or James could read him even without the expression blatantly spread over his features, he wouldn’t be surprised.

The Rogue finally let his breathing ease when the gun was pulled back and was shifted into safety before he slipped it into his belt at his back. The man took a step away, turning and striding further into the room and then reached for his shirt-

“Don’t put a shirt on,” he suddenly spoke up, seeing the falter in James’ body before he turn to stare at him with suspicion. He didn’t move, only watched and Leonard swallowed before gazing to his arm again. “I’m curious,” was all he said. He then strode across the room after him, noting the way he seemed all too rigid as he stood straighter as he stepped closer and still kept his eyes on the metal. He was interested in it, his initial shock having passed by.

Leonard slipped out of his Parka, easily maneuvering out of it and then tossing it to the sofa to his side. He reached out, his fingertips only hesitating when he felt the coldness of the metal radiate a little. It was almost like the cold feel _around_ the ice that shot out of his specialized gun. He swallowed again and gradually slid his fingers against the material, his palm following and then he had his hand pressed to the metal, the coldness seeming to change only a tad under the heat of his own skin.

This was clearly more advanced than anything, even more so than what Star-labs could engineer, and Palmer-Tech, that suit the man had made was childs-play compared, at most. This was beyond anything and everything. He’d dare say revolutionary.

Leonard slowly, almost transfixingly slid his palm upwards, his skin ghosting the metal and barely feeling the faint lines where metal met more metal to form the muscles. It was strangely satisfying to gradually map the outside, letting the tips of his fingers follow a seam and then lift upwards to another and then follow that one. He was rising higher with each one until he made it to his shoulder, or just below, the red start having caught his interest for a moment. Though he could ask about that another time. He was far more fixated on the touch, more than the talk. Silence seemed to fit this better than chatter. It felt... Oddly intimate. His thoughts were focused on his arm, but in the back of his mind there was the inkling, a feeling and question of ‘ _has anyone touched him like this?_ ’

He didn’t know what to think of the thought, so it was pushed back to the quiet of his mind and it would be left there until a later date, maybe when it could be answered.

Leonard followed the metal to the edge, where metal finally met skin and that was where he was stopped. And large, warm hand grasping at his wrist to stop his movements. It had made him glance up, slow and still as transfixed as before. He was in a mild daze, calm and yet so energized by what he’d been doing. He wanted to feel, wanted to touch. He wanted to feel the difference between the skin and metal against his fingertips.

“Don’t,” James voice was what he’d imagined his own to be, deep, rough, groggy, a whisper with a few cracks in his tone if he spoke a sentence. Though compared to the assassins’, Leonard would still have his constant purr, a purr that seemed to maybe have effect when he spoke, especially now of all times.

“Let me,” he whispered in return, and yes, he still had the faint drawl and purr, and yes, it did seem to affect the man. He faltered for the second time, his breathing catching for a mere moment before the hand holding his loosened. He clearly swayed James.

The hand then completely pulled away, slow and shakily as he lowered it, and kept his gaze firmly on Leonard. Even when the Rogue dropped his eyes back to the limb and skin. He shifted again, until his fingers were inches from the butchered and teared flesh, and then he ghosted his index against _him_ , feeling and seeing his chest rise and swell with the intake of air, and the metal shifted with his skin, keeping the solid form around him. Leonard was more than impressed with this machinery, and James himself. He was remarkable.

The Rogue gently smoothed his fingers down the tattered skin, moving and framing the outline of the metal, moving lower and curving with it until he ghosted along his ribs. His breathing pattern was actually wavering, making Leonard assume that maybe he was touch starved and maybe this was unknown territory for him. It occurred to him that he wouldn’t mind this at all, there was nothing to _mind_. His gaze and touch grew soft, and slowed to a halt, pressed gently against the skin under the metal at his ribcage. They sat there idly, while he gradually lifted his eyes and stared up into a shaky gaze.

“You don’t need to hide this from me, James,” his voice didn’t sound anything like it had been a few minutes ago. It was deeper again, rougher, like sand paper and it was indeed cracking in places. And for once, it had emotion instead of sounding flat with the constant purr and drawl. “Not me,” he added, shifting to rest his entire hand halfway on the metal and halfway on the skin, over where the heart was. He didn’t need to say anything after that, the simple act spoke for him, and he knew that the assassin would understand him.

And his response was a slow, understanding nod. It was a start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this, and I seriously recommend taking a good look at the work that inspired me to write this.  
> It's more than worth a good, long read in my opinion. Not many stories have my attention for long, but this one really has me and I wait patiently for each chapter because they're damn awesome and well worth the wait :D
> 
> Hope you check it out, all the credit goes to them xD Thank you!!


End file.
